wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Free to Live
Free to Live Prologue: It was her second birthday. Testing day. Silentstars, as always, was silent. At least, on the outside. I can do this. I am the one. I AM the one. I am the ONE. I will ace this test. I will ace it because I am the one. Failure is not an option. I will ace this test. I will ace it. I am the one. Silentstars kept her tears inside, her face stoic. Her mother, Shadowhunter, looked bored, while her father, Defender, looked a tiny bit hopeful but mostly furiously resigned. They arrived in front of the imposing throne room doors, where the test was to take place. Three other dragons were testing with her. Starsight, 3 year old female. Smart, but weak in personality and body. Prophecy powers. Will probably try to beg in. Supposedly pretty. Mother is a minor battalion commander, Moonwarrior. Father is an average soldier, Darkskies. Ignorable background noise. Chokehold, 4 year old male. Dumb brute. No powers. Will try to smash his way in. Huge in size. Mother is an average soldier, Lunargem. Father is a scientist, Intellect. Ignorable background noise. Princess Stealth, 2 years old. Coniving, vain, slightly ditzy, and cruel. Mind reader. Will try to cheat her way in. Very pretty. Mother is a major spy, Watchingshadow. Father is Prince Warmaker. The only real competition Silentstars's mind supplied automatically. She had arrived with her parents an hour early, in order to impress. A pair of guards opened the doors silently. Queen Galaxyruler was lounging on her throne dramatically. Silentstars, Defender, and Shadowhunter bowed deeply. Silentstars walked smoothly to the center of the room to the predetermined waiting distance she had memorised. And there she stood. For an hour. To impress. At the appointed time, Starsight, Chokehold, and Stealth entered in unison. I promise I will make it ''Silentstars told herself. ''Chapter One: Target, Sky/Night activist Brightmoon. Should be in main square. Approach after speech. Silentstars recited mentally. She wore fire-patterned fabric strips tied around her horns and ankles. Perfect for fitting in. She heard the roars from several blocks away. "Galaxyruler is oppressing us!! She is taking away our freedoms!" A clear, bell-like voice shouted, and the crowd gathering roared in response. Silentstars roared too. Her face was the picture of excited aproval. "Brightmoon is so brave!" Silentstars squealed to a nearby NightWing wearing the same firey fabric strips. "I know!" They cheered back. "To stand up to Galaxyruler!" Silentstars was in character. :'' It was test day. Silentstars, as always, was silent. Her mother and father were present, as was the law. Shadowhunter looked bored, while Defender looked slightly hopeful but mostly already disappointed. Silentstars was burning up with fear and emberassment inside, but outside she was stoic. ''Perfection. Perfection. I can do this. Perfection. Ace the tests. Ace the tests. Ace it or else. I am the one. I am the one. I AM the one. I can do this. I will ace the test because I am the one. Silentstars kept her thoughts and tears inside. It was the day of her test. Her second birthday. Do this and she would go on to glory. Failure... Wasn't an option. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)